Winter Evenings
by NeonFlower
Summary: Sometimes, they would share the night in peace. (Years Later AU/Older!Dianakko)


**An unrelated fic to my current longfic or dianakko week!**

 **Just some good ol' fluff. Rated T because they're nakey**

* * *

The soft splash of water echoed off the bathroom walls.

A relaxing sigh soon followed.

"That feels so nice Dianaaa~" A voice breaks the silence, as two women sat in a massive bathtub. The sweet scents of lavender and strawberry filled the steamy air, the warm water filled with foamy bubbles. While one women scrubbed shampoo into the other's long hair, the latter was practically all the way in the water.

"Akko, please do not drown yourself," Diana teased the brunette sitting in front of her. Akko, in turn, sat up a bit, bits of foam sticking to her neck and chin.

"It just feels really good~" Akko hummed and Diana smiled softly. Having scrubbed all the brunette's long hair and massaged her scalp, the light blonde decided now it was time to soak it. Her own hair was clipped up, away from the water or soapy foam as Akko had just finished washing her. Taking a small cup, she dipped it into the warm water and without much warning, poured it on the unsuspecting brunette.

"A-Ack-! Diana!" Akko was broken from her trance, closing her eyes tight to avoid getting shampoo in her eyes. Diana continued this, ensuring that Akko's hair was free of any soap by the end of it all.

"There," Diana breathed, grabbing some hair clips from the side of the bathtub and put the brunette's hair up. Akko herself, however, was being pouty; arms crossed and face puffed. That didn't last long when she felt her wife's slender arms come to her sides, wrapping around her torso in a loose embrace. Had they done this a few years ago, they still would've been very bashful and new to being naked together. Now, most of those insecurities were gone, replaced with contentment and love.

Diana settled herself against Akko's back, leaning down so that her chin could rest on the brunette's shoulder. Her embrace tightened as she nuzzled her cheek into Akko's, the feeling of pure love fluttered in her chest. She felt her heart start to race, but it caused her no harm. The smell of fresh strawberries clung to Akko's skin and hair, and this relaxed Diana.

Akko squirmed and then let out a breathy laugh before leaning back to peck Diana on the cheek. Diana closed her eyes, leaning into Akko's touch. But they couldn't be here forever, as much as the warm water was relaxing and soothing their souls. It was getting late.

After some protest from Akko, the two of them exited the bathtub, wrapping fresh and warm towels around themselves to get away from the cold air. It was mid-winter, and it was below freezing outside. On a night like this, Diana would be out on patrol, but tonight she was inside after Akko had begged her to take a break. The white blonde hadn't had a night off in months, so this was well deserved.

Next came what Akko enjoyed the most. Both used drying spells to dampen their wet hair, and then shared a moment of peace as they took turns to brush each other's hair. Diana was diligent in upkeeping Akko's hair, especially since the woman didn't take care of it properly. Of course, Akko made this excuse so her wife could spoil her with affection.

Quick at work, Diana combed through Akko's hair with a soft brush, the woman in front of her shivering and letting out another sigh.

"Akko, I swear…" Diana chuckled under her breath.

"Heheee~" The brunette purred as she relaxed into Diana's touch. This continued for a few more minutes until Akko's hair was soft and flowing. Diana paused, her hand brushing against Akko's scar; the scar that formed from the spell that _she_ had casted several years ago. It had faded by now, but the skin was still a darker tone. Nerves all over her back had deepened in color, fading the further away from the scar, looking as if Akko had been struck by lightning.

"Diana?" Akko noticed the light blonde's silence, peeking back. Diana shook her head, breaking herself from her intrusive thoughts.

"I am okay," She spoke, her voice strong. Akko was skeptical.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Akko knew her better than that, Diana couldn't hide it. The brunette had known her for so long that she could read past her mask. Diana's shoulders drooped just slightly and Akko knew immediately.

"I'm fine Diana! I'm right here, right now, sitting in front of you!" Akko turned to face her wife, all the while taking Diana's hands into her own. Akko's outburst didn't falter Diana, all she could do was slip her fingers between Akko's.

"I know, I just-"

"No!" Akko cut her off, her hands releasing from Diana's and cupping her face.

"I'm okay, I promise you," Akko's voice grew quiet, their faces mere inches from each other. Diana sighed and then smiled.

"Thank you," Diana murmured, leaning forward so that their noses brushed. Akko relaxed, then grew giddy.

"Let me brush your hair, Diana!"

After Akko had finished brushing Diana's long and curled hair, the both of them rose to their feet. Right as Akko was about to grab her pajamas and robe, Diana grabbed her hand. The brunette turned to her, blinking in confusion.

"Diana?" The brunette tilted her head. The light blonde wordlessly rose Akko's hand to her chest, over her own scar. Akko's heart thumped hard in her own chest. Did she…?

Diana, at this point having made no eye contact, glanced at the brunette, her piercing blue eyes so vibrant against her pale skin and hair. Akko blinked again, before her suspicions were confirmed. Red started to creep over her cheeks, nose and the tips of her ears.

"A-Ah," Akko understood, nodding through the blush that rose over her face.

"O-Only if you want to," Diana's murmur was almost a whisper, so soft and quiet. Instead of taking her hand away from her scarred chest, Akko walked forward as their toweled bodies pressed against each other. Akko pecked Diana's lips, a small but tender kiss.

"I'd love to," Akko's voice sounded sincere, and Diana smiled softly, leaning back in to steal another kiss. Not that Akko ever argued over kisses.

They had done this only a few times. It was to get closer, to bare their souls to each other in such a way that no spell could ever do.

Still, it was cold outside, and the bedroom air was chilly. Using the natural light of the moon through the window, they crossed the room quickly. They wasted little time to crawl under the covers, Akko shivering as she pressed her bare body against Diana's. The blonde wrapped her arms around Akko, trying to share body heat.

"W-We had t-to do this when its c-cold," Akko's teeth chattered together as she continued shivering, nuzzling into Diana's collarbone. Diana pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"My apologies," Diana whispered and Akko rolled her eyes. Dipping her head up, she pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

"You're always so formal," Akko giggled, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at her wife lovingly.

"Akko,"

"I know, I know," The brunette was quick to change the subject. Instead of speaking, Akko snaked her arms around Diana's neck in a gentle manner, leaning in as the two shared another kiss. This time, it was deeper and longer as they savored the love that poured into their hearts. They broke apart slowly moments later, Diana's eyes opening first, eyes half lidded as she gazed at Akko.

"I love you," She whispered, and Akko's heart thumped hard, the sincerity and purpose of Diana's words making her chest tight. She loved this woman _so much._ Instead of speaking, Akko shifted forward so that she could nuzzle her cheek into Diana's collarbone. The blonde tightened her embrace on her wife, pressing another kiss to her head.

They laid like that for awhile, the only noise in the room was their soft breathing. It was getting warmer the longer they were in bed and Akko couldn't feel more relaxed. Despite their bareness, Akko felt comfortable; Diana's skin was soft and smooth, with nothing jarring it save that of a few small scars here and there. Only her chest and the upper part of her back was ajar.

The injury had long since healed, and it had been several years since the wound had been opened once again, but Akko couldn't help it. Every waking moment she was anxious for Diana's sake. But Diana was a very strong individual, having survived something like this _twice._ Even if the skin had healed, it was still a deep red and purple. It would be like that for years to come, because the poison that had been injected there was permanent.

But Akko wasn't worried about the wound opening. She was worried for Diana's weak heart. Right as her mind came to the thought, Diana's heart jumped, a double beat. Something that had plagued the blonde for years. Her heartbeat was calm, no sudden quickness that could put Diana at risk for another attack. Silently, Akko lifted her head so she could press small, light kisses to Diana's upper chest, neck, and scar. She heard a small giggle escape from the blonde.

"Now you are worrying about me, hm?" Diana murmured, and Akko blew a kiss on her collarbone, causing the blonde to squirm.

" _Akko!_ " Diana yelped out, and Akko laughed, loving the blonde lose her composure. In that moment, Diana had been moved to lie on her back, her wife laying on top of her as their legs tangled together.

"I've finally have you trapped~" The playfulness in Akko's voice confused Diana for a few moments before she realized the brunette's hands were at her sides.

"Akko-" She had no time to even react before the brunette's hands brushed lightly against her sensitive skin. What ensued was a small tickle fight, but nothing too serious as Akko didn't want to excite Diana's heart.

Akko plopped herself on the blonde afterwards but not hard enough to squish her. A small gasp escaped the blonde's lips from the sudden weight, but she didn't mind it.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Diana brushed her nose against Akko's as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's back. Akko let out a relaxed sigh, practically melting into Diana's arms. It was these kinds of moments Akko loved. To love somebody with heart, body, and soul.

They settled themselves, both now warm after their small tickle fight. A large, cushy comforter lay over the both of them, conserving heat from the cold air. Silently, as the two shared a moment to gaze at each other in the dim light, Akko leaned forward and pressed her lips against Diana's. It was a passionate kiss, filled with the love the two shared for each other.

An unbreakable bond.

Their lips moved as their hands traveled and took in all that they could. Akko's hand settled over Diana's scar, Diana doing the same to the brunette's upper back. Scars that bared their past, held the darkest of secrets and the hardest times of their lives.

But they were alive.

And that's all that mattered to either of them.

Separating, Akko spread her arms out to the sides of Diana's head, relaxing against the blonde as the two cuddled together. Akko then laid her head down against Diana's upper chest, with no barrier of clothing to disrupt her special heartbeat.

"Good night… Diana…" Akko mumbled, lulled by the sound. Diana pressed another kiss to the brunettes head before settling herself, tugging at the blankets to ensure both were warm.

"Good night Akko, sleep well," Diana whispered, slowly running her hand through Akko's hair as she started to fall asleep herself.

In the dim room, as the clouds covered the moon with the promises of more snow, two rings glowed blue...


End file.
